


我们的世界

by HallSpin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: “人生的一切变化，一切魅力，一切美都是由光明和阴影构成的。这才是世界，阿不思，这才是我们的世界。”
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 6





	我们的世界

01.

他们最后在学校的生物教室里找到了躲在墙角哭泣的阿利安娜。她藏在骷髅骨架后面，低声抽噎，要不是阿不福思打开日光灯，发现架子后面粉红色的蕾丝裙摆，他们可能就此错过找到阿利安娜的机会。

阿利安娜已经失踪快一个星期了，她既没有去上课，也没有回过家，阿不思和他的家人发疯似地到处找她，但无论是学校的老师同学，还是最宠爱她的盆栽店老板都没有见过她，就连隔壁的书店老板娘也说，阿利安娜已经一周没有上她这里看会儿连环画了。

她就像突然从世界消失，然后又突然出现。只有班上同她关系稍好的从乡下来的小姑娘声称，阿利安娜失踪前，曾在学校外的小巷里看到几个女孩子在霸凌她。她们拉扯她的长发，把书本作业撕的粉碎，还把她的鞋子扔进垃圾桶里。她们嘲笑她是从乡下来的乡巴佬，说话带着奇怪的口音，连算术也做不好。

帕西瓦尔怒火中烧。这里几乎就是镇上最好的女校，却任由这样恶劣的校园霸凌发生，教师们闭目塞听不闻不问，甚至当帕西瓦尔问她们讨要说法时矢口否认，呵斥指认的小姑娘胡说八道。没过两天，那个小姑娘就从镇上搬走了。

遍寻无果，帕西瓦尔只好求助镇上仅有的几名治安管，但一连五天过去，他们连阿利安娜的一根头发都没有见过。心急如焚的阿不福思和阿不思跑出家门，顺着阿利安娜被霸凌的小巷一路向前，正巧绕到学校侧墙坍塌出的小洞来，从这里爬进去，便是通向生物教室黑黢黢的长走廊。

“安娜，安娜啊……”

阿不福思失声叫道，冲上前推开摇摇欲坠的骷髅架，架子倒地的声音惊得阿利安娜浑身轻颤。

“安娜，安娜，看看我，我是阿不福思啊。”

阿利安娜就像认不出他的样子，在阿不福思靠近她时惊声尖叫，不断向墙角更深处缩进去，她瞪着他，满脸恐惧，泪水不断从眼眶中涌出，嘴里念叨着谁也听不懂的音节。她环住自己的手臂，拼命搓揉，阿不思这才注意到原本粉红色的长袖衫已经变成黑色的针织毛衣，从肩部裂开大大的口子，血痕若隐若现，结了一层浅浅的痂，好像才开始愈合不久。

其他地方布满大大小小的刮痕，衣服被撕裂，一条条烂在身上，但好在伤及皮肉的地方不多，除去肩膀到锁骨的那条血痕，只剩下几处淤青和擦伤。

“你跑到哪儿去了，安娜，谁欺负你了吗？”阿不福思颤抖着手，想碰又不敢碰她。阿不思站在他身后，浑身僵硬动弹不得，他想他该给帕西瓦尔打个电话，告诉他阿利安娜平安无事，他们找到了她。

但他站在那里，看着阿不福思试图拥抱阿利安娜，而她疯狂地推开他，捶打他，用牙齿撕咬他的肩膀，不知从哪里来的血水染红了阿不福思的白衬衫。阿不思看着她，忽然认不出她到底是谁。

02.

阿利安娜疯了。

第二天，镇上家家户户都知道了这回事情。一夜间，热心而友好的邓布利多家变成人人避之不及的灾厄之地。人们同情他们，可怜他们，也害怕他们。

阿不思曾是学校里最受欢迎的年级长之一，现在除了埃菲亚斯和米列娃没有人愿意主动和他说话。同学们离他远远的，在他身后指指点点，议论纷纷。埃菲亚斯气急了，他大吼大叫，冲同学们大声咆哮，想要为好友打抱不平，但阿不思拉住了他，朝他摇摇头。

“真不公平！”埃菲亚斯嚷嚷道，“这又不是你的错，为什么你要承受这些呢？”

米列娃不懂，阿不思也不懂，他隐约觉得这并非只关于阿利安娜，还有受欺骗的人们——他们什么也不懂，听信流言蜚语，迷信，偏见，像一群愚蠢的猴子。

阿不思晃晃悠悠地朝前走。从学校回家的路上有一条偏僻小径，与大路上熙熙攘攘打闹的情境不同，这条小路人迹罕至，栽种着歪歪斜斜的行道树，它们又瘦又矮，一片叶子也没有，像是已经死掉的样子。灰白色树皮常常会皲裂剥落，露出黑乎乎的一片，但过两天再来看时，又如同最初的样子，好像什么也没有发生过。小径时常风声鹤唳，吹过时不时泛黑的枝干好像连风本身也变成了黑色，明明还是傍晚，走在这里却如同白夜，天空挂着血红色的晚霞，地面上却没有影子。

今天之前，阿不思像所有人一样避开这条路，因为人们视它为不详与灾厄，仿佛你倒了个大霉，而那一切都是这条路的错。坎德拉总是警告他们兄弟俩避开这条被诅咒的小径，阿不福思很听话，当他看到阿不思站在岔路口朝这边张望，他就会拉开他，把坎德拉的话重复二十九遍。

可这些天不同往常，阿不福思自顾不暇，没空留意阿不思是否又在路边张望，而这一次，阿不思决定走过去。

这是条古怪又有趣的路，阿不思边走边踢开小石子，泛黄的白土细细铺在路上，大风呼啸，飞砂走石，掀起一层迷蒙的沙土，地面就露出原本的漆黑来。不同于夜晚的漆黑，那是一种可见的，流动着的黑暗，奏着蛊惑的，撩人心弦的哀歌。

阿不思低头看了一会儿，风声渐微，白土回落，将那稀奇古怪的黑暗遮盖起来。

也许那是某种河流，泥浆，或者被垃圾填埋的沼泽。阿不思想，也许他能搞清楚这条路是怎么回事，就像搞清楚他自己的境况。

我和这条路很像。阿不思想着，不知不觉走远了，他已经走出了这条小径，但什么也没有发生。

隔天，他又一次朝小径走去。

03.

埃菲亚斯关切地问他，“你还好吗？”阿不思笑了笑，看向米列娃时，她的眼神传递出相同的意思。

时间往后推了半个月，阿不思快要从镇高中毕业了，他有全年级最好的成绩，最丰富的课外实践，任何一所优秀的大学都会想要这样的学生。阿不思同时参加了好几所大学的招生考试，结果都很不错，有几个学校已经给他发了邀请，希望他能来参加学校夏季的预科项目。

此前，阿不思考虑去伊法魔尼大学攻读生命科学，但出了阿利安娜这档子事儿后，阿不思没法儿就这么漂洋过海地跑到另一个大陆去。帕西瓦尔建议他选择德姆斯特朗，那是座贵族学校，有全世界最好的教学资源。坎德拉希望他选择布斯巴顿，因为她自己就是从那儿毕业的。但阿不思有自己的想法，他希望去霍格沃兹大学，因为那里离家最近，发生任何状况他都能及时赶回家来。

阿不思来来回回地研究几所大学，每所学校都有不同的福利政策，大部分学校都同意给他全奖，那意味着至少学费不用操心。德姆斯特朗的奖学金是最高的，但生活费需求过高，听人们说，那边的课本都是用金箔做的。布斯巴顿就要朴素的多，他们的学费很少，但奖金同样很少——霍格沃兹就适中得多，还允许学生加入校史编辑部赚取少许外快。

无论从那种角度，霍格沃兹都是最棒的。阿不思捏着霍格沃兹的招生简章，心满意足地想，这才是属于他的学校。

一阵儿怪风刮过，把阿不思吹得踉跄，他往前迈了一步，招生简章从手里飘出去，落在那团没被白土覆盖的漆黑上。

“见鬼。”

阿不思蹲下来，注视着那一小片仿佛沸腾的黑暗，招生简章平静的落在那里，既没有被大风刮走，也没有随着黑暗的起伏鼓动。它就躺在那里，仿佛躺在一个光滑的平面上，黑暗是这镜面，却不反射任何镜像。阿不思伸手去捡简章，弯曲的指节触碰到那片黑暗时感到一阵儿沁心凉意，风更使劲儿地拍打在他的脊背上，几乎要叫他蹲不稳。

他急匆匆的站起来，闷头把招生简章全部塞进书包里。等他再抬头时，血红的晚霞不见了，天空被一种均匀的黑墨晕染，向四面八方无限延伸，枯树桠灰白的树皮尽数剥落，变成纷飞的灰烬向夜空飞去。风是黑色的，树是黑色的，就连脚下的路也变成纯然漆黑，白土不见踪迹。只有暗淡天光从高空洒落，阿不思看得见自己，看得见树木与前路，却看不见任何其他倒影。

他朝前走，一直走，走出小径，走到回家的大道上。可往常熙攘的大道也空荡荡的，没有嬉戏打闹的同学，没有张罗吆喝的小摊贩，暗淡天光下整个小镇都黑压压的，沿路建筑也变了样，墙皮卷曲，油漆剥落，显出不同寻常的破败与颓唐来。红色蓝色的瓦房如同褪色般都呈现出深深浅浅的灰，只有干涸血液般棕红色的涂鸦还附着在烂掉的墙面上，张牙舞爪地写着‘去死吧乡巴佬’‘魔鬼会吞噬你的心脏’‘死亡伴你如影随形’……

狂风尖锐地哀嚎，声嘶力竭地推着阿不思的脊背想前走，沿路的书店鲜果店和盆栽店都破败不堪，窗玻璃碎了满地，半个封条摇摇欲坠地挂在没有闭合的木门上，血手印拍地到处都是，好像某种古怪的宗教仪式。

阿不思把书包抱在胸前，呼吸渐渐急促，他不明白发生了什么，小镇还是小镇，却好像变成另一副模样。他停在家门口，被蓖麻围起来的栅栏已经枯死过去，家门洞开，仿佛巨兽张开的血盆大口，黑黢黢望不到尽头。风声凄厉，吹打着干颓的行道树折断枝丫，落在仿佛被燃烧过的路面上，又被吹出好一段距离。有什么东西骨碌碌地滚过来，碰到阿不思的鞋尖。他低头看去，一只附着着腐肉的骷髅头正冲他狞笑，黑洞洞的眼眶深不见底，只有带着血丝的腐肉不断抽搐，好像随时会张开獠牙啃上他的血肉。

阿不思尖叫一声，把书包砸向那只见鬼的骷髅头，拼命朝后退去。

忽然间，小镇上空防空警报毫无征兆地尖鸣起来——

呜——啦——

呜——啦——

好像谁的生命倒计时。

阿不思想要逃跑，可他站在小镇中间，随处都是黑暗。

04.

残窗拍打墙壁的声音引起了阿不思的注意。他站在枯败的老树下，抬头望去，注意到那声响来自他的邻居巴希达女士家。

一颗金色的脑袋从空洞的窗棂中探出，朝他这边张望。有那么一小会儿，阿不思觉得他好像看到黎明，看到曙光，看到黑暗将去，破晓来临。某几个瞬间里恐惧几乎消失的无影无踪，骷髅不能吓到他，血色涂鸦也不行。

直到他注意到那人的面孔，无论从哪种角度，那都称得上是一副英俊的面容，棱角凌厉，五官精致，如同雕塑般精心计算的三庭五眼令人赏心悦目，如果他不是那样苍白，冰冷，面无表情。

一眼望去，阿不思以为他看着一个死人。

“喂，你在那儿做什么？快进来！”死人说话了，他皱着眉，急匆匆地从二楼窗边跳下来，三步并两步跑到阿不思面前，抓起他露在外面的胳膊。

那只手的温度几乎叫阿不思打了个冷颤，像他的人一样冰冰凉凉的，似是从冰柜里跳出来。阿不思被他拉扯地趔趄，却无法抗拒这冰冷中的温暖。他跟着男孩儿跑进巴希达家危如累卵的房子，拾级而上，直捣二楼，楼梯在他们匆匆忙忙的步伐下岌岌可危地颤抖着，发出吱扭吱扭的声响，男孩儿却不管，一直拉着阿不思的胳膊把他拽进走廊尽头的储物室。

这是一间密不透风的小屋子，没有窗户，只够三个成年人并排躺下的大小。男孩儿拉上门栓，又试了试力度，似乎是在确定门栓不会被轻易撞坏。然后他朝角落的圆形电炉盘走去，阿不思曾在古早的电视剧中见过，现在已经没有人使用了。阿不思看到男孩儿蹲在电炉盘前鼓捣了一会儿，螺旋状的电炉丝便发出幽幽橘光，男孩儿满意地露出微笑，在这橘光的映衬下，那过分苍白的皮肤似乎也温暖起来。阿不思感到没那么恐惧了。

“你在那儿做什么？没有听到防空警报吗？”

摆弄好电炉盘，男孩儿把一只小茶壶放在上面，似乎想烧些热水。做完这一切，男孩儿才示意阿不思在谷粮麻袋上坐下，他自己则靠在墙上，一副审慎打量的模样。

“我不知道，”阿不思诚实的说，一个活人的陪伴叫他感觉好了许多，“我甚至不知道我为什么在这儿——我是说，这里是戈德里克，对不对？它和我记忆中的不太一样。”他停了一下，又继续问道，“防空警报怎么了？”

男孩儿挑了挑眉，看起来既意外又意料之中的样子，阿不思头一次发现有人能把两种截然相反的意思用一个表情表达出来。

“哦，我懂了。”过了一会儿，男孩儿慢悠悠地说，“你是从那个世界来的。”

暴雨忽至，噼里啪啦如同雷霆万钧砸落在巴希达家颤巍巍的屋顶上。几滴雨珠顺着木板缝隙偷偷溜了进来，嘀嗒嘀嗒在地板上聚成一小滩水湾。

那是一小滩血红色的水湾。

05.

有一阵子，他们都这样安静地呆着，谁也没说一个字。空气中尽是风咆哮的声音，雨坠落的声音，还有墙角茶壶嘶嘶地蒸汽声。没一会儿，水就烧开了。

男孩儿叹了口气，直起上身走过去，变戏法似的掏出两只一次性纸杯，从茶壶中倒出冒着热气的水来。他关好电炉，把茶壶放在一边，将其中一只纸杯递过来。

阿不思小小的犹豫了一下，担心接过来的杯子里是冒着热气的鲜血，但男孩儿把纸杯放在他脚边，阿不思一低头就看得到，里面是透明的柔软的叫他无比想念的开水。

他拿起纸杯捧在手心里，透过纸杯传出的温度让人安心。阿不思有许多问题，像是戈德里克是怎么回事，为什么天降血雨，防空警报出了什么问题，那个世界又代指什么。但他不知从何问起。

男孩儿似乎看出他的疑虑，朝他露出安抚的笑容。现在那副英俊的面孔不再可怕，他仍旧苍白，冰冷，但热水的蒸汽叫他周遭多了些烟火气息，他跟他讲话，对他微笑，还给他热水和休息的地方——阿不思希望自己可以信任他。

在阿不思的理解中，信任的第一步是交换姓名。他不安的动了动，不确定这是个好主意，男孩儿没有透露更多的意思，他只是安静的靠在墙上，任由烟灰黑的墙面弄脏他的牛仔夹克。阿不思让自己多犹豫了一小会儿，最终下定决心，如果他不得不呆在这里，多一个朋友总是好的。

“我叫阿不思·邓布利多，”他啜饮着热水，小声说道，“就住在隔壁——原本的隔壁，我想，如果你愿意告诉我这是怎么回事，我将感激不尽。”

男孩儿歪着头看他，像是对这一番自我介绍感到好笑。阿不思打赌，如果他真的笑出来他一定会打断他的鼻梁，但好在男孩儿只是扯了扯嘴角，找了个更舒服的姿势靠着，用他那富有磁性的低沉嗓音说，“盖勒特，我的名字，如果你非要知道的话。”从没有听过，阿不思点点头，一边思考着，镇上的人不多，街坊邻居大都很熟，他从未听说过有一个叫盖勒特的男孩儿。“关于这个世界，如果你不打算留下，就没有知道的必要。”

“这个世界？”

盖勒特用手指画了一个圈，阿不思猜他的意思就是这里——这个不同于阿不思认识的戈德里克。

“我能回去吗？”

“当然，”盖勒特面无表情地点点头，“你不属于这里，当然可以回去。”

“那你呢？”

盖勒特没有回答。他站起来，拎起茶壶给阿不思的纸杯里又加了更多热水，“等雨停了，你就回去，不要再来了。”

06.

无论从哪个角度看，等雨停了就回家都是个不错的计划，如果这个计划能够被顺利实施的话。

等待的间隙，阿不思喝光了两杯热水，暖和起来的身体让他僵硬的大脑也开始活跃起来。他头一次认真打量起眼前瘦削的男孩儿。

盖勒特穿着一件棉绒的套头卫衣，墙灰血水和各式各样的污渍叫阿不思辨认不出原本的颜色。它几乎被洗的褪色，看得出男孩儿在这样的环境里也想拼命保持衣服的整洁。卫衣外面穿着一件牛仔夹克，口袋塞得鼓鼓囊囊。宽松的裤腿看起来空荡荡的，更显出男孩儿的消瘦来。阿不思猜在这样的地方怕是很难找到美味的食物，尽管鞋子也早已被洗涮的难辨原貌，但阿不思还是眼尖的认出那是两年前詹姆斯勒布朗战靴系列出的新款球鞋。尽管阿不思不会打篮球，但他却是骑士的忠实粉丝，当然了，随着去年詹姆斯的转会，阿不思也将他全部的热情投身于湖人队。

“你是……”

阿不思刚想问些什么，尖锐的防空警报又一次咆哮起来，呜啦呜啦叫个不停，比上一次还要凄厉持久得多。

盖勒特在这尖叫中站直身体，浑身紧绷，仿佛一场空袭真的即将发生。阿不思不明所以，但也跟着紧张起来，他咽了口唾沫，想知道接下来会发生什么。腥风吹过，血雨将停，大地传来山崩地裂的震颤，连同房子也跟着晃动起来。

阿不思紧张的捏着衣角，纸杯已经被他丢在地上，他们可能遇上了地震，或者山洪——戈德里克从没有过山洪，但这里也许不一样。

“跟紧我。”

盖勒特走到门边，似乎想拉开门栓，但紧接着一声剧烈的碰撞几乎把门栓撞的歪折。那力量是如此强大，隔着门板都将盖勒特撞的趔趄。

阿不思吞咽着，不知道究竟是什么东西能爆发出如此强大的力量，从折断的木料边缘若隐若现着蛤蟆绿的皮肤，布满荆棘似的疙瘩，好像冒泡的沼泽。他控制不住地朝后退去，直到墙壁阻隔他的去路。

盖勒特注意到他，伸出冰凉的手把他拉到身后，压低声音在他耳边说，“一会儿我说跑，你就朝对面跑，别向后看，只管往前跑。”

“可是对面……”

阿不思指了指几乎就要碎裂的门和整面墙壁。现在他差不多能看清怪物的全貌，那家伙几乎有两米多高，像半个城墙一样宽厚，腰间缠着锁链和皮革做成的短裤，胸膛袒露，如同铜墙铁壁。

“别担心，你只管跑就好，我知道该怎么对付它。”

“跑去哪里？”

“有路的地方。”

阿不思没来得及问这究竟是什么意思，下一秒钟，盖勒特照着他的背猛推了一把，冲他大吼，“快跑！”阿不思头闭上眼睛朝绿色巨怪冲了过去。有那么一会儿阿不思感到自己在等待撞上什么东西的剧痛，或者被巨怪拦腰折断的窒息，但事实上除了身后震天响的颤抖，阿不思没有遇上任何障碍物。

他睁开眼睛，发觉他已经跑到走廊的另一头，站在通往一楼的楼梯口。他想回头看一眼，看看盖勒特是不是还好，刚才如同炼狱般的沉重响声告诉阿不思巨怪也许倒下了，他说不上来，但他感觉得到那并非死亡——巨怪仍然威胁着他们。

——朝有路的地方跑。

——不要回头。

阿不思想起盖勒特的话，为此感到难过。他不能也不该丢下盖勒特一个人，那个男孩儿从各种意义上都救过他，两次，但他太害怕了，而盖勒特看上去就好像对这一切都无比熟悉。也许他有独特的脱身之法，也许返回去只能无端为男孩儿增添麻烦。阿不思心乱如麻，可他的身体依然诚实地冲下楼梯，冲过大堂，跑到被血雨浇灌过的大街上。

这时候雨水已经停了，熟悉的石板街道到处都是血液未干的痕迹。人群乌泱泱踩着粘腻的血水朝前方狂奔，怪异感不断升腾，阿不思走在路边，没有停下，他逆着人群的方向，独自走在空荡荡的行道边，所有人都在街面疾步，歪歪斜斜，跌跌撞撞，却仍旧奋不顾身，仿佛前方有无尽财宝，有他们想要的一切。

怪异感在阿不思注意到其中一个人时达到顶点。那是一张没有面孔的脸，没有眉毛，没有眼睛，鼻梁的位置有两道细长的孔，然后是嘴巴，仿佛被针线缝起来的嘴巴，呜咽着不清不楚的词句。他看到它时，它也看到了他。

它的胳膊肘朝相反的方向弯折，脑袋转了四十五度，以一种诡谲的姿势挂在脖子上。它看到他，便冲破人群——阿不思不确定它们是否还能叫做人，朝他走来。它走得跌跌撞撞，不断被向前跑的其他东西撞的歪斜，但仍旧义无反顾地朝他走来。

阿不思吓坏了。

他的前面是一群穿着护士服的人形生物，‘她们’歪歪扭扭步幅缓慢地向他靠近，他的左侧是轰然倒塌的巴希达家的房屋，盖勒特没有出来，右侧是汹涌人潮，阿不思想转身，可大地又一次剧烈颤抖着，有什么东西正从他身后向他走来……

完了，我要死在这里了。

阿不思想，他也许永远都无法回家。

07.

“走这边！”

声音刺破浓雾，抓住他不断下坠的手臂。再过几秒钟，阿不思觉得他就要溺死在这绝望里，但那道声音抓住了他。

绕过重重阻碍，如同晨曦第一缕阳光，从黑暗中朝他伸出手来。

阿不思迫不及待地反握回去。

他跟着金黄色的影子向前奔跑，跳过篱笆，冲进他家的花园里，阿不思以为他们要躲进屋子里，但盖勒特握着他的手，把他拉进旁边的羊肠小道上——阿不思从不知道自家屋子旁还有这样的小道。他们一路飞快前行，没有交流，只有冷风灌进喉咙，呛咳声和喘息声交相起伏。

阿不思不知道他们跑了多久，只感到相握的手也冰冷发僵，脚底酸胀，冷风与肺里火烧火燎的灼热感搅在一起，满嘴都是血腥味。

“到了。”

终于，盖勒特说。

阿不思脱力地蹲下去，风把他们的脸颊吹得红彤彤。他抬头看向盖勒特时，盖勒特也在低头看他，他们的视线一触即分，又在相握的手掌处碰撞，盖勒特率先松开了手，朝前走了两步，让自己背对着他。

不知怎么的，阿不思忽然感到肺里翻腾的灼热和胃部拧紧的凉意杂糅在一起，竟都得到了缓和。这天里的头一遭，阿不思笑出了声。

“谢谢你。”

阿不思诚心说道。

盖勒特没有看他，但仍然摆了摆手，叫他别放在心上。随着他的动作，阿不思这才注意到男孩儿的肩膀到手肘处开出一道血痕来，脖颈上有掐出来的淤青，长腿裤也磨破了，露出里面的擦伤。也许是阿不思的视线太灼热，盖勒特不自然地动了动，悄悄转动身体，把伤痕遮挡在不容易被看到的地方。阿不思皱了皱眉，想开口叫男孩儿休息一会儿，处理一下伤口，但男孩儿没给他机会。

“从这里走，”盖勒特指着眼前这条漆黑绵长的小径，阿不思认出这正是近些日子来他从学校回家的那条小道，“闭上眼睛，回想愉快的事，然后一直向前走，你就能回家了。”

“那你呢？”

这一天里，阿不思第二次问出同样的问题。

盖勒特又恢复了初见时面无表情的模样，冰冷，苍白，好像很遥远一样。他不回答他的提问，只固执地看着他强调，“回去就不要再回来了，这不是你的世界，不是你该来的地方。”

他朝后退了两步，短暂的停留了三秒钟，阿不思注意到他在看着他。

“你不会每次都这么幸运的遇上我。”他说，像一只张开翅膀的金色大鸟，消失在小径尽头。

阿不思收回视线，重新看向漫长而无垠的前路，闭上眼睛，回忆起阿利安娜来到他生命中的那个夏日，四岁的他踮起脚尖凑在婴儿床边，阿不福思藏在帕西瓦尔的怀里，朝小小的婴儿探头，他们都在笑，日光清澈，绵延悠长。

08.

阿不思回到了他的世界。

尽管他甚至不明白这到底是什么意思，那个用黑暗与鲜血书就的地方看起来就和他的戈德里克一模一样，房前的石砖小道，花园，菖蒲，还有一树树篱笆。酒馆和街心石雕都在相同的位置，就连阿利安娜最喜欢的书店和盆栽店也分毫不差。可它们不一样，阿不思心里明白，它们就是不一样。

离开盖勒特的世界，生活似乎又走上正轨。他在七点起床，洗漱，吃早餐，与父母告别，走大路上学。他已经给霍格沃兹回复邮件，说明他愿意在夏天结束前去参加他们的夏季预科课程，他选择了教育学作为专业，所有人都支持他的决定。

“你看起来就是老师的模样。”埃菲亚斯得意洋洋的说，“哦，邓布利多教授，听听，多么般配，你做了明智的选择，兄弟，真为你骄傲。”

两个好消息，第一，埃菲亚斯也要去霍格沃兹，第二，米列娃也被霍格沃兹录取了。没有什么比这更令阿不思感到兴奋的了，他将要继续与他最好的两个朋友度过大学四年的生活，他们又会像从前那样，一起吃饭，聊点儿无关痛痒的八卦——多数都是埃菲亚斯在说，米列娃附和，阿不思总是走神的那一个，然后遭到埃菲亚斯拍脑袋的惩罚。

生活就像阿不思期待的那样回归正常，他将作为本届优秀毕业生发表讲话，领取毕业证，拍毕业照，与所有人一起把帽子扔到空中——

本该如此。阿不思想，事情本该如此。可就像那些分明相同的建筑，阿不思明白有什么不一样了，他的生活，他的梦想，他的未来，全都不一样了，而且再也不会一样了。

他从噩梦中醒来，阿利安娜在尖叫，走廊传来拖鞋敲打地板的咚咚声，坎德拉和帕西瓦尔的安抚声，阿不福思拖着步子，打着哈欠，从他的房门前路过。

有那么一会儿，阿不思分不清自己在梦里亦或现实。梦里的阿利安娜也常常尖叫，挥舞手臂，疯狂叫喊，把视线里一切能看到的东西砸向他们，她躲在墙角，站在窗边，用小刀在手背上画星星，阿不思多想与她一起尖叫，可他在梦里，叫不出来，也醒不过来。他梦到绿色的巨怪，梦到穿着脏兮兮护士服肢体怪异的小护士，梦到那个朝他走来没有脸庞的怪物，梦里从没有叫盖勒特的男孩儿救过他。

有的时候阿不思怀疑盖勒特只是他的一个幻觉，一个寄托，好让他度过那里漫无天日的黑暗。有的时候阿不思甚至觉得，那片黑暗也是他的想象，他可能疯了，像阿利安娜一样，黑暗一点点蚕食着他，直到悲剧彻底降临。

先是几句邻里间的闲话，阿利安娜受了刺激，坎德拉试图安抚她，然后帕西瓦尔冲了上去，和那伙人打成一团。等阿不思和阿不福思放学回家，治安官已经拉起黄黑色的警戒线，裹尸布罩着一个人形，帕西瓦尔站在旁边，双手戴着手铐。最后是远去的警笛声，叫骂声，还有绝望的哭泣。

这是悲剧的中间。

然后迎来了悲剧的结局——半个月的审判后，帕西瓦尔被判终身监禁，入狱的第二天，他被发现死在自己的囚室里。三天后，阿利安娜失控杀死了走神的坎德拉。

一周后，阿不思捏着霍格沃兹寄来的预科入学通知书，夏风在他面前打了个旋儿，他一松手，轻薄的通知书便如同折翼纸鹤，随着微风徐徐，飘向遥远北方。

09.

很偶尔的时候，阿不思期望耶和华——上帝——真主安拉，或者随便什么能为人生写一本操作指南，指导人类拥抱幸福时该如何珍惜，遭受苦难时该如何坚持，当他们崩溃、绝望、被压垮时，他们该怎样支撑自己不倒下。

几个月前，帕西瓦尔、坎德拉、阿利安娜还有阿不福思，他们围在一起为阿不思举办十八岁成人仪式，庆祝他从男孩儿成为男人。几个月后，男人的世界翻天覆地的变化。阿不思不知道是不是每一个人的成人礼都像一道分水岭，幸福在这头，痛苦在那头。

但苦难与阴霾像一头盘踞心口的野兽，所有幸福与开心的小猫崽都要经由它到达心底，但它是一头饕餮巨兽，不放过从身旁经过的任何一只生物，它把它们全吃了。得到认可时的小蝴蝶，吃到美味时的小蜜蜂，来自兄弟关怀时的小狗崽，它一个也没有放过。

阿不思走在石板道，乡田间，黑暗如影随形。他开始越来越频繁看到原本只在那条小径上看到的东西，有时候他路过茶馆儿，墙皮突然开始脱落，变成灰烬似的烟黑色，眨眼间又恢复正常。他路过书店，推开玻璃门从架子上取下一本儿童画，原本彩色的插图忽然从页脚开始褪色，直到整幅画里死尸横行，骷髅遍布。他猛地合上书本，再打开一切如常。

这也许是盖勒特的恶作剧，或者来自那个世界的一封信，他读不懂，也不明白。阿不思不知道他该怎么到达那个世界，就像他也不知道那天他如何回来，他想起那天盖勒特浑身伤痕，不由得担忧起如今他境况如何。于是鬼使神差地，某个艳阳高照的夏日里，阿不思同刚从牧场回来的阿不福思打了声招呼，预备到隔壁巴沙特女士家借两本教育心理学，然后他走到栅栏门口，乳白色的油漆突然打着卷层层叠叠的剥落，阿不思仿佛受到蛊惑似的伸出手去，触摸栅栏后幽幽深邃的黑暗——

狂风大作，林叶沙沙，鸟与蝉鸣声一并消失在风啸之中，太阳像忽然熄灭似的，阿不思直起身来，天穹已然暗淡无光，世界又陷入无边的暗黑。

他回来了。

10.

一声兽吼惊起电线杆上成排的乌鸦，不远处酒馆外停着一辆老式吉普，铁锈和刮痕已经占领它的躯体，叫人无法分辨原本的色彩。

大路上泥泞漆黑的脚印告诉阿不思一场‘怪物游行’刚刚结束，而那兽吼像极了阿不思曾见过的那只巨兽的怒号。

也许有人遇上了麻烦，阿不思想着，朝吼叫传来的方向奔跑起来。他远远的看到吉普车后那壮硕而难忘的宽厚背肌，像癞蛤蟆似的冒着气泡，皮肤皲皱但孔武有力。它举着一把一人高的斧子，劈头砸裂路面，开出一道深邃的宽缝来。阿不思注意到它魁梧的身躯下一个高瘦的身影四处逃窜，他将将躲过上一斧的劈砍，又被巨怪一巴掌扇出数米远，重重跌倒在脏兮兮的泥水里。

那一定很疼。

阿不思的心也跟着揪起来，无论是谁，他得救他。

阿不思迅速估计了一下形势，那辆吉普车是最容易借助的工具，只要他神不知鬼不觉地潜入车里，发动引擎，冲撞力至少可以拖住哪怕一会儿巨怪的行动，他可以趁机把那人拉上车，然后开车逃跑。

他悄无声息地猫腰向吉普靠近，就在他快要摸到车门时，一块石子咣宕一声落在车前盖上。阿不思惊得跳起，抬头便看到先前正专心对付逃窜人影的巨怪正在扭头看他——阿不思不确定它是否能看，那张冒着泡的脸庞上并没有可以称之为眼睛的器官。但无论如何，那张面孔朝着他，连带着身体也转过一百八十度，把大地踩的震颤不停地朝他走来。而那个人影，现在阿不思能够看清楚了，那人是盖勒特。

他朝他扔石子，转移巨怪的注意力——

老天啊，几分钟前他还想着救他！

现下，阿不思拼命朝相反的方向狂奔，身后怪物每一步都带着如同地震般的山崩地动，阿不思跑得摇摇晃晃，一面奔跑一面在心底把盖勒特骂了个狗血淋头。他没想到，或者说，任何人做这件事都不会叫阿不思感到意外，但盖勒特是不一样的。他以为——曾以为他可以信任他。

斧头裹挟着苍劲风声呼啸而过。

阿不思跌跌撞撞地朝路边滚去，在阿不思刚刚跑过的位置，一道数米长的裂缝横生出来。

“我的耶稣基督老天爷啊——”

阿不思喃喃自语，默默祈祷当阿不福思听到自己的死讯时不会就此崩溃。

“这边，往这边跑！”

发动机轰鸣声中夹着几声少年的呼喊，阿不思抬头看去，发现盖勒特正骑着一辆机车在巨怪前方蛇形走位，不得不说，他技术真好。

阿不思抽空感慨着，利用盖勒特为他争取的机会，从巨怪的盲区——如果它有眼睛的话，迅速穿过去。盖勒特绕了个弯，急停在巨怪身后不远处，等阿不思一跳上车，盖勒特便以这台机车能达到的最大马力绝尘而去。

待他们开出足够远，再也看不到巨怪的影子，盖勒特才大笑着停下机车，让灌了好一阵儿冷风的阿不思下车休息。

“说真的，”盖勒特摇晃着那头灿烂的金发，得意洋洋的说，“我差不多救了你两三次了，你不得报答我一下吗？”

阿不思蹲在小溪边，捧起一抔水清洗刚才逃跑中不小心弄到的擦伤。“如果不是你，这次我根本不会遇到危险。”

“得了吧，我知道你想做什么。”盖勒特靠坐在机车座上，对全身上下染血的衬衫皮裤浑然不觉。“那辆老吉普发动机坏了，根本没法儿启动，只会空打火，那家伙一斧子下去，肯定得劈漏油箱，你俩这一个点火一个开油箱，立刻就得爆炸，到时候别说怪物，你也得给它陪葬。”

阿不思将信将疑，“真的？”

“骗你干什么。我本来是想修理发动机来着，正巧被那玩意儿逮了个正着。”

盖勒特似乎颇不服气，为不得不遗弃老吉普感到深深惋惜。不过这遗憾只持续了不到两秒，盖勒特就把它抛诸脑后，一门心思地盘问起阿不思来。

“上次我不是叫你不要再来了，你怎么又回来了？”

清理好伤口，阿不思撕下一块衣摆，浸入溪流里清洗干净，拿着它走到盖勒特身边，抓起他的胳膊帮他清洗碎石子。阿不思能感受到在他碰到他的时候，盖勒特浑身都僵硬起来，仿佛对疼痛无知无觉似的，只是动也不动地僵硬着，迟疑着，困惑着。阿不思低着头，无法自控地牵起唇角，绽出一个小小的察觉不到的笑容。

“我不知道——”他拖长音调，好掩饰住声音里浅浅的笑意，“到不到这儿来是任由自己选择的吗？”

盖勒特不说话了，隔了一小会儿，他才像重新找回自己的声音似的，慢吞吞的说，“也许，也许，有一天你能自己选择是不是要回到这儿。”

阿不思抬起头，用疑惑的神情盯着他瞧。眼下他已经处理好盖勒特两条胳膊上的伤口，他走回溪边，重新清洗好布料，开始专注地擦拭盖勒特脸颊上的割伤。石子在他颧骨上划出一道小口子，下颌角有一些淤青，不算严重，至少不影响盖勒特的英俊。

擦拭下颌角的灰尘时，阿不思感到盖勒特明显的屏住呼吸，灼热的视线凝固在他的手与眉眼之间，阿不思觉得心口发热，却无暇顾及。

这里应当是恐惧和黑暗的代名词，但不知怎么的，阿不思竟把这里当作避风港。他从他的现实逃离，从阿不福思的抱怨和阿利安娜的尖叫中逃离，从受困于家庭琐碎而无法一展宏图的窒息中逃离，怪物和危险都变得能够忍受。更何况，这里有盖勒特。

阿不思想，他简直疯了。

他们都同意让这宁静蔓延一会儿，阿不思向后退了一步，盖勒特也退开了。他没有看着阿不思，转而一步跨上黑色的机车，踢开边撑，闷声说道，“走吧，离开这里，我们到更安全的地方说话。”

11.

谢天谢地，这一路上他们既没有听到防空警报，也没有遇上任何障碍物。

事实上，他们几乎已经不在戈德里克了。从镇子北边开出去，不到半个小时的车程，就能在大道边看到一个狭小的操控室，刚好够两个成年男性并排站立。与这个世界的任何东西类似，这间用于控制山顶索道的操作室上的漆皮已经掉落，锈迹斑斑，塑钢玻璃碎了一角，刚好能伸进去一只手，从里面拉开门栓。

盖勒特轻车熟路地钻进门里，拉开操控台下方的柜门，迅速按了几个按钮，又直起上身在操控台上转动了一些旋钮，最后戴上耳机，对着收声筒说了几句阿不思没听懂的话，但从个别单词的发音来看，阿不思认为盖勒特在讲德语。

等他们重新锁好操控室，索道已经有条不紊的运作起来，盖勒特把机车推到灌木丛中放倒藏好，把钥匙揣进口袋里，这才带着阿不思跳上一只晃晃悠悠的缆车，向山顶进发。

一路上盖勒特看起来都心情愉悦，至少比上一次阿不思见到他时笑得更多，也更爱开玩笑了。于是阿不思大起胆子来与他闲聊，试图知道更多关于这个异色瞳金发男孩儿的故事。

阿不思斟酌着，问了一个听上去不那么冒犯的问题，“你从德国来吗？我注意到你刚才在讲德语。”

“如果你是问国籍的话，”男孩儿果然没有介怀的样子，伸出食指转动着车钥匙，“我拿的是奥地利护照。”

“那也讲的通。”阿不思点点头，他没有去过奥地利，但听说那里的人也讲德语。“你为什么不待在奥地利？依这个世界的情况来看，从奥地利到英国应该要走上很久很久。”

“如果你会开飞机的话就不会很久。”男孩儿眨眨眼睛。

阿不思就是字面意义上的惊呆了。无论怎么看，男孩儿也不会比他的年龄还大，那意味着他要么没成年，要么成年不久，而哪种情况对于学会开飞机来说都不啻于无稽之谈。

果然，男孩儿很快爆发出一串银铃般的笑声，“骗你的。开飞机要是没有地面控制台的辅助无异于找死，而且飞机的动静儿太大，还没等降落，怕是已经被行尸走肉们给包围了。”

“行尸走肉(the walking dead)？”

“你见到的那些东西。”盖勒特解释道，“通常来说，它们的行动受防空警报控制。响一次算警告，响两次会有危险，响三次四次就代表有大家伙出动——总而言之，防空警报响的时间越久就越危险，一旦它响的时间太久，你最好不要待在原地不动，总有东西会找上你。”

阿不思想起上一次他们遇到的蛤蟆巨兽前，盖勒特在听到防空警报的时候就预备好朝外面逃走，但那玩意儿快了一步。

“它们是怎么找上我们的？”

“气味，阿不思，不属于这里的气味。”盖勒特不再笑了，他收好钥匙串，在缆车卡顿的当口走到门边，索道的速度渐渐减缓，“我们到了。”

他说道，缆车门吱拗作响，阿不思跟着盖勒特走下栈道，正看到山顶操作室旁一位红唇艳抹的女孩儿在向他们招手。

12.

索道终点是一座耸立于悬崖上的瞭望塔，塔身通体漆黑，宛如藏匿于洞穴中的蝙蝠。

阿不思跟在盖勒特和女孩儿身后，沿着蜿蜒崎岖的山路向瞭望塔走去。根据盖勒特的解释，这里地势险峻，山风寒冷，行尸们很难爬上这么高的山峰，它们不懂得如何操作索道，这就给他们的躲藏带来极大便利。

“通常我们待在这里，”女孩儿向他解释，看起来对此颇有心得，“当有人需要帮助时，我们就下山去。”

“需要帮助？”

“像你这样的，”盖勒特咯咯地笑起来，“一无所知，突然闯入这个世界，然后感到不知所措。”

“我没有不知所措！”阿不思抗议。

盖勒特摆了摆手，叫他不要介意，“初来乍到是很正常的。”他安抚似的拍拍阿不思的肩膀，“没有瞧不起你的意思，事实上，你做的还不赖。比起我遇到的上一个女孩儿，你至少保持了理智。”

“她遇上了什么？”

盖勒特耸耸肩，“这就没人知道了，我们找到她时，她已经发疯了。”

说话间，他们已经进入塔内。现在所处的地方看起来像是塔底的休息区，两个闲置的皮沙发上空无一人，只有对面烧着炭火的壁炉暖烘烘的，让阿不思感受到久违的温暖，除此之外，他还留意到壁炉旁堆放的木头有些受潮，一个留着寸头的小男孩儿在更换它们。走到沙发靠背后，阿不思才发现壁炉前还铺着花纹繁复的地毯，只是由于太过陈旧而看起来黑乎乎的一片。

盖勒特先后为他介绍了在塔内居住的少男少女们，先前来接他们的女孩儿叫做文达·罗齐尔，更换木柴的男孩儿是克雷登斯，后来为他们端茶送水的女孩儿是奎妮·戈德斯坦恩，再来就是最后露面的阿伯内西。

“她后来怎么样了？”阿不思还牵挂着上一个话题，与其他住客打完招呼后，阿不思迫不及待地追问道。这时候奎妮凑了上来，热络地询问他们在谈论的话题。

“就是那个留着金色长发的小女孩儿，”盖勒特告诉奎妮，“两个月前你帮助的第一个人，记得吗？”

与盖勒特和文达不同，克雷登斯和奎妮两个多月前才与他们相识，遇到那个金发女孩儿时，是奎妮第一次接触这样的工作。

随着对话进行，阿不思愈发觉得古怪起来，他试图将已有信息整合，两个月前、金色长发、小女孩儿、发疯，异样的感觉爬满背脊，令他头皮发麻，浑身颤抖。阿不思用自己都没注意到的哽咽声音问道，“你们说的那个小女孩儿，她是不是穿着粉红长裙和黑色针织毛衣？”

“哦，的确如此。”说话的人是沉默许久的克雷登斯，“那件黑色毛衣是我给她的，我们找到她时，她的粉红长袖衫已经被撕裂了。”

老天啊——

黑暗顷刻吞噬了阿不思的视野，他的大脑阵阵发懵，四肢冰凉双腿酸软，有那么一会儿阿不思觉得他身处地狱，四肢百骸浸没入硫磺中，痛苦万分。蝼蚁从指尖开始啃噬他的皮肉，一点点钻入胸腔，心脏，附着在他的白骨之上。

他一定是昏倒了，或者就是单纯的软瘫，阿利安娜独自在这黑暗的世界里度过一周的想法叫他惊惧不已，他尚且只在这里待了一天不到，还有盖勒特的陪伴，可那都叫他回去后夜不能寐。他无法想象，不能想象——

“阿不思？你还好吗？”

从臀腿到腰肩都陷入柔软，阿不思睁开眼睛，发觉他正仰躺在闲置的皮沙发上，盖勒特和奎妮陪着他，文达给他端来一杯水。

“你看起来糟糕透了，”盖勒特皱着眉说，“那女孩儿是你的女朋友吗？”

“……她是我妹妹。”

阿不思僵硬地说，并不指望他们的抱歉能安慰他分毫。极短的瞬间里，阿不思心头闪过一丝黑色的念头，他想跳起来揪住盖勒特的衣领质问他为何放她独自在这里度过一周，质问他为何不能像找到他那样迅速拯救他的妹妹，但理智占据上风，阿不思知道这无论如何也怨不到盖勒特头上。他们救了她，给她衣服，送她回去，他们做得够多了，比她的两个哥哥加起来还要多。

“她还好吗？”奎妮小心翼翼地问。

阿不思无法回答。他告诫自己冷静下来，试图搞清楚这一切究竟是怎么回事，如果他能知道阿利安娜身上到底发生了什么，也许他还有机会挽回些什么。

“拜托你们，”他的声音沙哑，语气诚恳，“告诉我吧，告诉我这个世界是怎么回事。”

所有人都看向了盖勒特。

他们好像回到原点，盖勒特遇上他，警告他如果不打算留下，最好什么也不要知道。阿不思无法理解，这听起来就像个悖论，如果他什么都不知道，该如何决定他是否想要留下？

“求你(please)。”阿不思的眼里也带上恳求。

盖勒特叹了口气，一副完全被他打败的样子摊开双手，“如果你非要知道——”

阿不思在这熟悉的开场白中慢慢展露笑颜。

13.

“我们管这两个看似相同实则相反的世界分别叫做表世界与里世界。”盖勒特开始讲解，马上就被打断了，“盖勒特自己决定这么叫它们。”阿伯内西指出，被盖勒特警告闭嘴。

接下来的十几分钟里，阿不思觉得他可能误闯入某个惊悚电影的片场，一切都开始朝着光怪陆离的方向不受控地疾驰而去。

盖勒特把他——阿不思·邓布利多和他的家人生活的世界叫做表世界，而他们自己所在这片黑暗则叫做里世界。表世界安宁祥和一片光明，里世界昏暗压抑疯狂罪恶，它们像硬币的正反面，同根同源却一体两面。但这样的两个世界并非彼此平行毫不干涉，事实上，它们互相渗透，互相交叠。

只有你心生黑暗，才能看到这些交叠渗透的地方。盖勒特忽然凑近他，好像假装自己在演一个鬼片。他阴恻恻地说，你心中的黑暗越是滋长，你就越容易被它蛊惑，因而也就会越频繁地来到里世界。等到你完全被黑暗吞噬的时候，你就再也回不去表世界了。

说到这里，盖勒特轻松的笑起来，他从沙发上站起来，迈着轻快的步伐走到壁炉边，为火炉增添柴火。“你在戈德里克遇上的那些行尸——闭嘴阿伯内西，这是文达取的名字。”文达高兴的哼了一声。“那些行尸原本都生活在表世界，但他们被困在这里，被黑暗啃噬，直到完全疯掉，再也找不回自己。那就是他们的结局了。”

“它——他们，他们不能恢复本来的样子吗？”

盖勒特笑笑，反而问道，“如果你在清水里滴上一滴墨水，直到墨水把整杯清水染黑，你还能指望它恢复如初吗？”

阿不思呆呆地回答，“如果你有消毒液的话，里面的次氯酸钠能够与墨水中的色素发生化学反应生成无色化合物，墨水就能恢复成清水。”

如果有人掐着秒表计时的话，他们就会发现沉默已经发酵了两分多钟，还有继续蔓延的趋势。阿伯内西咳嗽了两声，盖勒特回过神来，“哦，化学，相当有趣，”他看起来有点儿尴尬，不着痕迹地错开视线小声嘟哝，“但我们可没法儿给被黑暗吞噬的家伙找一瓶巴氏消毒液。”

“那就是说——”阿不思沮丧的说。

阿伯内西接上他的话，“他们没法子恢复，是的，此前从未有人恢复过。”

阿不思安静下来，这一天他接收了过多信息导致他现在有点儿消化不良。警报，安娜，盖勒特的伙伴们，还有两个世界——和他被黑暗侵吞的内心。

所有人都像对他感同身受似的，默契地走开了。阿不思慢慢地想道，是啊，可不是么，这里的人，他们每一个都曾经历过他现在经历的这一切，突然来到全然不同的世界被黑暗包围，一次又一次陷落，不知所措，直到他们终于被困在这里，再也无法返回亲人身边。

天哪，阿不思想，他们深陷囵囹却选择帮助他，帮助他人，趁他们还没有被黑暗逼疯的时候。

阿不思站起来，慢吞吞地挪到距离他最近的盖勒特身边，倾身拥抱了他，他觉得他需要这个，这是他唯一能做的了。“我很抱歉，”他说，“谢谢你。”盖勒特就是完完全全地僵住了，阿不思注意到他紧张的吞咽，精致小巧的喉结滚动着，像是被他突如其来的举动吓坏了。

“哦，不，不客气。”他结结巴巴地说，僵硬地从阿不思的拥抱中挣脱出来，阿不思没有错过他耳尖红到发亮的色泽。他扭过头不去看他，语速飞快地说，“如果你还想回去的话，最好趁现在——你必须回到你来里世界的地方，在那里回忆美好的过去，然后闭上眼睛。”

“我知道，你告诉过我了。”阿不思好笑的说。

“是吗。”盖勒特轻轻地说，“那就很好，我们快走吧。”

“你要送我？”

盖勒特古怪地看向他，露出‘你在说什么废话’的表情，晃了晃手里的车钥匙，“你要是想自己从这儿走回戈德里克，我没什么意见。但事先声明，我不会把机车借给你的，别想了。”

他们就像来的时候那样顺利，一路畅通无阻地回到巴希达家的小花园。盖勒特跨坐在机车上，在他身后注视着他，阿不思感到前所未有的安心。他闭上眼睛，再回忆时，满脑子都是他坐在机车上搂着盖勒特腰的画面——

一丝诡谲浮上心头。

他睁开眼睛，阿不福思正在隔壁朝他招手。

14.

种种迹象表明，两个世界的关联在逐渐扩大。首先是生物教室，安娜从那里出现，这意味着骷髅或者墙角或者整间教室都是表世界与里世界的交叠之处。其次是那条小径，阿不思第一次进入里世界的地方。紧接着是巴沙特家的栅栏，最后，阿不思瞪着家里的碗橱，硝基清漆刷过的柔和光泽逐渐暗淡，转变为一种如同被无数双鞋底踩踏过的黏性胶体的颜色，接着它层层剥落，露出阴恻恻的黑暗来，再眨眼睛时又恢复如初。

阿不思倒退一步撞上身后的流理台，砰砰直跳的心脏几乎让他忘记呼吸。阿利安娜，阿不思想道，阿利安娜可以看到，她像他一样可以看到甚至进入那个世界，而这一次进入里世界的阿利安娜恐怕再也无法回来了。

阿不思惊慌失措地向阿不福思的卧室走去，嘱咐正在为作业发愁的阿不福思绝对不能让阿利安娜靠近碗橱，说完不等阿不福思提问便摘下围裙冲出门去。

他终于明白那种诡谲之处的由来！按照盖勒特的说法，如果阿利安娜想要从里世界回到表世界来，她必须在她进入里世界的地方回忆美好，然而盖勒特却说当他们找到阿利安娜时她已经发疯——两个问题，一周过去，他们不可能知道她从哪里进入里世界。其次，发疯的阿利安娜甚至认不出她的家人，又谈何回忆美好？这两个问题汇聚成最终的疑问——

盖勒特如何把阿利安娜送回表世界？

阿不思捂着心口，他的心脏跳的太快，好像有擂鼓不断在他耳边奏响，更令他感到紧张的是他有一个猜想，一个他几乎确定就是正确答案的猜想。

他想立刻找到盖勒特，想听他大笑着嘲讽他想象力过于丰富，想听他否认，想听他说这一切都还来得及。

他站在巴希达家不断褪色又恢复的栅栏旁，头脑发懵，两眼发昏。他不确定下一次进入里世界会不会是他的最后一次，不确定什么时候他也会像那些行尸似的永远被困在那里，但他太想知道答案，太想证明他的猜测是错的。

阿不思就这样呆愣地站在花园外，任由两种截然相反的想法在脑袋里互相冲撞，然后他听到一个宽厚的声音道谢，另一个饱含笑意的少年声音叫他不要在意。

阿不思抬起头。

几英尺外，盖勒特正微笑着与一个敦实的青年告别。

15.

“你能……”

阿不思张开嘴巴，半晌说不出话。

与青年告别的盖勒特似乎注意到这边的动静，他转过头来，有些意外地冲阿不思笑笑，继而慢悠悠地晃了过来。

“嗨，好久不见，”他笑着说，“原来你住这里。”

阿不思根本没有注意到盖勒特说了什么，“你能到表世界来。”

“我当然能——”盖勒特奇怪的看着他，像是不明白阿不思为何这么惊讶。“我送你妹妹回来，记得吗？你总不能指望她那样能自己回来，我是说，我没有说她不好，我的意思是……”

“所以是真的。”阿不思打断越来越语无伦次的盖勒特，他应当是要开心的，盖勒特在意他的看法，不希望自己误会他对发疯的妹妹持有偏见。他对他很好，对他的妹妹也很好，他像黎明晨曦像光芒万丈像迷途羔羊的上帝，他几乎就在无私无偿地做一件好事。

果真如此吗？

盖勒特看上去被他搞糊涂了，“什么是真的？”

“你能回到表世界，但你选择和你的同伴们留在里世界。是吗？”

“哦，这件事……”盖勒特不看他了，干笑着点点头，“是啊，我们留在里世界。”

“因为你们想帮助他人，无私无偿？”

对于阿不思来说，即使是这样温和的语气也几乎算得上是一种讥讽了。他抬起头，拼命想在盖勒特的眼里寻找肯定的答案，但盖勒特回望着他，神情复杂而酸涩，就好像他有多么渴望能够告诉他事实却不得不三缄其口。

留在里世界，只为了帮助无辜闯入里世界的人重返光明，听上去就像个伟大的借口。

“或者那只是一种令里世界吞并表世界的方法？”阿不思从没有想过他也拥有如此刻薄的时候，他发出尖刻的笑声，像从未认识过眼前的男孩儿，这个看起来比他年纪还要小的少年似乎有诸多不为人知的秘密。他不告诉他姓氏，对他隐瞒真实，甚至扮作一副无私的圣人模样，用他那张迷人的脸庞蛊惑他的心脏。

那种和善的表情从盖勒特的脸上消退了，又恢复他们初见时面无表情的模样。他们明明相处得时间极短，阿不思却诧异地发现自己都快要忘记盖勒特对人冷淡时的模样。而他像完全看穿他似的，发出一声冷笑。

“我从未说过这样的话。”盖勒特的声音无波无澜，“我帮了你，然后你自己认定我出于好心而不是别有目的。”

阿不思噎住了，意识到盖勒特是对的。

他们送迷途羔羊返回光明大道，好让黑暗的内心侵吞表世界的光明——这就是为何阿不思察觉两个世界的关联逐渐扩大。阿不思不知道任由这样的趋势进行下去世界会变成何种模样，但他确信那不会是他想要的结局。但盖勒特仍旧是对的，迷途羔羊想要回家，而盖勒特想要黑暗侵吞光明，两个问题有相同的解决方法——送羔羊回家。盖勒特从未声明他做这一切出于仁慈心善，只因为羔羊受到恩惠，便忙不失迭为猎人安上圣人光环。

“你很聪明，几乎触碰到事实真相。”没有等到阿不思的回答，盖勒特便自顾自继续说道，“但你的说法对也不对。”

阿不思惊讶的看向盖勒特。

男孩儿没有看他，“里世界并不能吞并表世界，反之亦然。像我之前说过的，他们本是一体两面。凡是阳光普照的地方必有阴暗，但我们的世界似乎出了问题，暗影从光明中被硬生生剥离，成为滋生黑暗的独立空间，人们一旦进入，便永世沉沦其中。”

“你想做什么？”阿不思没注意到声音里的颤抖。

他这么问时，盖勒特的脸忽然被点亮了，他看起来神采飞扬，仿佛对正在做的事感到骄傲异常。

“将表世界与里世界合二为一。”盖勒特望着远方，如同看向希望，“人生的一切变化，一切魅力，一切美都是由光明和阴影构成的。阿不思，这才是世界，这才是我们的世界。”

“这样做的代价是？”

“当两个世界真正融合，唯有既能在表世界又能在里世界生存的人才能够在这个崭新的世界中生活下去。”

他说的平静，却在阿不思耳边投下万吨火药，理智之弦仿佛在这一刻终于断裂，阿不思听到有人在惊声尖叫，不知为何那声音像极了自己。他没察觉到颤抖的双手，没察觉到泛红的双目，他看着他觉得眼前升起浓雾，将他们之间划出千丈海峡。

阿不思喉头发酸，却异常固执。

“这是屠杀。”

“这是救赎。”

“你不能通过杀人来救人，盖勒特！”

“这么做的人不是我。”盖勒特望着他，抬手戳中他的胸口，“是你，是你们，是生活在表世界自诩光明的每一个人。想要摆脱黑暗，最好的方法就是将黑暗禁锢在黑暗的空间里，你们看不到，听不到，就可以假装黑暗不存在。你曾进入过监狱吗？你知道监狱是什么样的地方吗？——哦，那里可是滋生罪恶的温床，是里世界在表世界扎根的地方。”

“我不是这一切的开端，阿不思，我只是加速了这个过程。”

不知为何，那听起来像极了邀请。

16.

尖叫。尖叫。尖叫。

阿不福思发疯似的横冲直撞，几乎把栅栏旁的阿不思撞到在地。肩颈传来的疼痛唤醒了发呆中的阿不思，他迷茫地四下张望，才发现不知什么时候花园外只剩他独自一人，盖勒特可能回到了里世界，或者他在表世界有别的住处，阿不思对此一无所知。

他想问问发生了什么，但阿不思先他一步抓住他的肩膀，用他平生最尖细的声音大吼大叫，“阿利安娜不见了！”

多日阴沉的天气忽然在这一刻放晴，一缕阳光刺破厚重乌云，在他们周围落了小小一圈。阿不思心中最深的恐惧变成现实，他却忽然松了口气。

安抚好惊慌失措的阿不福思，阿不思揉了揉突突直跳的太阳穴，毫不犹豫地伸手触碰泛黑的栅栏，仅仅是眨眼时间，狂风大作。

他站在熟悉的废墟前。

自从他头一次来到里世界，巨怪砸烂了巴沙特的房子，这里就变成一座岌岌可危的残躯，而显然的，行尸们不会自己修缮它。

他朝自己的房子张望。如果阿利安娜是从壁橱来到里世界，那么她最有可能还待在那里。他跨过断骇残垣，径直走向被黑雾丝缕缠绕的屋门，黑暗像有形之物，在他触碰门环时攀附上他的手腕，向手肘处蜿蜒，那黑暗每朝前迈进一小步，阿不思就感到心底的绝望更沉重。

他竭力抵御着千钧负重，向漆黑倾吞的深处走去。

瓷碗落地的声音引起了他的注意。

他在黑暗里看到比黑暗更深沉的影子在壁橱附近移动。阿不思吞咽了一下，祈祷这一切做起来能像盖勒特那样轻车熟路。

他捉住了暗影人的胳膊。好像捉住了一只臂骨。

尖锐的刺痛像手臂上响起的警报，阿不思感到暗影也捉住了他，正拼命把她的指尖嵌进阿不思的皮肉里。他忍不住呜咽了一声，让痛呼随着漏掉的气息一起流出身体外。

“安娜，安娜。”他轻声说。

接着他走向与表世界关联的壁橱，牵着阿利安娜，疼痛从手臂上蔓延开来，但他无暇顾及。阿不思闭上眼睛，又一次回忆着他不断减少的美好回忆。

防空警报乌拉作响。

阿不思睁开眼睛，发现他没有回去。

17.

警报声绵延不绝，一刻不停。

阿不思不确信他是否听到过如此漫长的警报，或者只是因为他现在独自一人，带着安娜，他们冲进漆黑的阳光里，冲进阴沉的光明中，安娜在他身后跌跌撞撞地被他牵扯。他回过头，想告诉安娜他们没有更多时间了。

时间仿佛静止。

他维持着牵住安娜的动作，但握在他手心里的是枯骨白般的嶙峋手臂，金色的毛躁长发像爆开的水花，双眼深深地凹陷下去，眼睛浑浊，鼻梁塌陷，干裂的嘴唇黏在一起。阿不思像触碰到烙铁，受惊似的弹开拉住安娜的手。安娜呜咽着，含糊不清地想要从仅留的缝隙中吐出音节。

阿不思瞪着她，绝望在这一刻彻底攥紧他的心脏。地崩山摇的颤动从遥远的方向传到他的脚下，他知道他将要面对什么。但现在他寸步难移。

突兀的光芒罩住了他。

他回头看到盖勒特跨在机车上，车前灯刺目地打在他身上。金发男孩儿似乎在拼命喊叫着什么，但阿不思一个字也听不到。

“安娜。安娜。”他绝望地说。

一只手拽住了他的肩膀，强硬地扭转他的视线。他看到那双诡谲的异色瞳，金灿灿的头发，与这个世界格格不入的苍白。“阿不思，上来。”声音说。

“安娜……”他抗辩道。

男孩儿抬头看了一眼朝他们伸出手的人形生物，腿骨已经弯折。“离开这里。”

“带上安娜。”他几乎称得上是在请求。

但男孩儿冷漠地说，“带上它我们谁也走不了。”

“求你。”

他们绕了三个街区，怪物们如影随形。似乎不管他们走到哪里，附近的行尸们都像装上了探测雷达，总会在第一时间闻讯赶来。盖勒特没有带他们回到塔楼，但阿不思开始理解那句‘谁也走不了’的含义。

他们在疾驰的风中呼喊。

“我们快没油了——”

“你——说——什——么？”

“我们快没油了！”

“不能丢下安娜，盖勒特，我们不能丢下安娜。”阿不思嘶吼着，“防空警报为什么还在继续？”

“因为你。阿不思，因为你带着不属于你的东西。”

在他与盖勒特之间，沉默而安静的阿利安娜突然抽搐起来，她的关节咔咔作响，脖颈像上了发条，咔哒咔哒转动着。她的身体朝向盖勒特，脑袋却转向了阿不思，链接的嘴巴发出咯咯咯的不明声响，像个坏掉的日本布偶娃娃。阿不思想要惊声尖叫，但防空警报却忽然上了一个声调。

盖勒特在下一个拐弯处急停刹车，在阿不思能够反应之前扔下了阿利安娜，接着一路向西，骑到距离缆车数十英尺外的地方。金发男孩啐了一声，油量告罄，防空警报已经停了。他们在这里下车，盖勒特推着机车，阿不思站在原地，世界天翻地覆。

18.

阿不思疾步追上盖勒特。

“我们得回去，盖勒特，我们得回去。”

盖勒特哼了一声，冷笑道，“没有我们。阿不思，你可以回去，但我不会再去救你了。”

阿不思怔住了。他停下来，任由盖勒特越走越远，意识到这一切都完蛋了。他尝试带阿利安娜回到他们的世界，但美好的记忆就好像售罄的货架，即便他拆掉最后一个价牌也找不出一点蛛丝马迹。

他想追问，质询这一切究竟他妈的是怎么回事。但他甚至无法提出一个问题，因为黑暗在他心底是如此深刻地扎根，每一个根须都深入神经深处，灼烧地他日夜不安。

他还在震惊中，惶恐而沉默。一声沉闷的动静惊醒了他，盖勒特随手推开了没油的机车，任由他曾珍视的宝贝跌倒在坑洼的石子路上。接着他愤怒地转过身，大踏步朝阿不思走来。声音刺破空气与根须一起扎进他的心脏里。

“我告诉你了，我早就警告过你！”盖勒特低吼着，“我警告你不要再来了，我警告你看好你妹妹，你一而再再而三的无视我的警告，窥探我的秘密，然后横叉一脚告诉我你甚至想要阻止我。你知道你在做什么吗？还是你一直如此，只是我没能尽早看清你的面目？”

“我不知道我在做什么！”积累的情绪如山洪倾泻，理智告诉他他不应当对盖勒特发泄，但感情绑架了理智，他听不到自己的怒吼，却感到受伤的野兽从蛰伏中惊醒。“我不知道我在做什么，因为我不知道发生了什么。你的世界，我的世界，这所有的一切。我他妈甚至不知道你是谁！你希望我相信你甚至选择你加入你，那不妨从你是谁的问题开始，停止对所有的一切遮掩。”

他感到自己的声音嘶哑，感情决堤，“盖勒特，我已经没有人可以相信了……”

沉默在天地之间飘散。

盖勒特张了张嘴，用同样低沉而嘶哑的嗓音说，“这和我无关。”

“那就告诉我。”

金发男孩儿沉闷地叹了口气，随手揪了几把野草铺在地上，坐上去，慢吞吞地开口。“如果你非要知道……”阿不思在这开场白中松了口气。

“也许你听说过格林德沃。”盖勒特说。

阿不思点了点头。格林德沃曾是属于中欧的庞大家族，他们经营房地产，有几家风投公司，名声远播华尔街。正当所有人为这个家族的繁荣惊叹时，仿佛一夜之间，格林德沃们就从地球上消失了。空荡荡的城堡，豪宅，半个足球场的车库排列着耀眼的跑车，但没有人再开着它们去公路兜风了。

“你是说……”阿不思颤抖着，好像一场噩梦。

“不是真的一夜之间，”盖勒特笑了笑，“他们是陆陆续续的，和你家情况差不多。你明白吗？当第一个人走进这个世界，黑暗就像病毒一样滋生，你再也没法逃开了。”

“但那是发生在十七年前。你现在？”

“你总是足够敏锐，阿不思。”盖勒特耸了耸肩，“我是在这个世界出生的。用我父母的话来说，我在黑暗中孕育，因此它们无法侵吞我。但如同你可能已经猜到的，我能够到表世界，是因为表世界与里世界的关联，我能在一切黑暗扎根的地方出现。正如我遇到你，阿不思，如果你永久地保持着你原有的光明，我们或许永远都不会遇见。”

“那是好事吗？”

“我不会这么说。”

阿不思把脸埋进手掌里，声音从那里闷闷地传来，“所以你想要表世界和里世界融合，因为你想要自由？”

“不，阿不思，我告诉你了。这不是关于我的。如果表世界和里世界没有关联，我甚至不会发现表世界的存在。我出生在这里，记得吗？打开关联的那个人不是我，我只是响应了世界的号召。世界原本就应当是光明与阴影的结合。如果你因为身处黑暗而无法接受光芒，如果你因为世界明亮而无法接受阴影蔓延，这些人就不值得存在。”

“不——”

“当表里世界融合，这些人就会消失。你和我，我们这样的人，是唯一会留在世界中的人。这一次的世界是真正的世界，是我们的世界。”

“阿不福思怎么办？”

盖勒特笑了一下，“你不会认为你在他面前走进这个世界，而他会无动于衷地在原地等你吧？”

“什么——”

“别担心，奎妮应该已经见到他了。”

19.

缆车上升的时间里，阿不思已经开始想象阿不福思见到他的第一句话会是什么。老实说，那甚至用不着猜测，从悲剧降生以来，阿不福思的世界就只关于阿利安娜。

现在阿利安娜永久地从他们的生活中剥离，那可能会击垮阿不福思。

“有没有任何办法，”阿不思苦涩地开口，“任何办法能够让阿利安娜回来？”

“你有任何办法能让时间逆行吗？”

阿不思呆呆地摇头。

盖勒特耸耸肩，“那就没别的办法了。”

“但有办法阻止两个世界融合，对吗？”

盖勒特僵了一下，视线缓慢地聚焦在广辽的天空中，晦暗在那里延伸。“阻止两个世界融合并不能拯救你妹妹。”

“但一旦两个世界脱节，就再也不会有第二个阿利安娜了。”

盖勒特难以置信地嗤笑道，“我跟你坦白一切，你得到的结论就是你有办法阻止我？”

“不，”阿不思急促地否认道，“我只是说，我们可以这么做。如果我们可以加速两个世界融合，那么我们同样也可以减缓两个世界融合。甚至是，分隔两个世界……”

“然后任由我们这样的人死去。”

“什么？”

盖勒特用讥讽的声音说，“你不会以为你想改变世界的进程，而不必付出任何代价？是的，曾经来到过里世界的人回到表世界，会增加两个世界融合的速度，因为他们带去了黑暗。反过来，你只要把所有来过里世界的人永久地困在里世界，让表世界维持它清白纯洁的样子，两个世界将会自然分离。但你猜猜怎么着？那意味着你要回到表世界，把所有来到过里世界的人——包括你，还有你的弟弟——所有人带回里世界，任黑暗侵吞他们，腐蚀他们，放任他们变成你妹妹的样子。这是你想要的吗？两个毫不相干的世界？”

“这不——”阿不思想要反驳，但盖勒特打断了他。

“太遗憾了，阿不思，这世界没有一瓶巴氏消毒液让你挥一挥抹布就洗净一切污渍。”

“你能不能有一秒停止用这副混蛋的语气说话？我不是你的敌人，盖勒特。”

“是我就不那么肯定了，阿不思。因为我确信第一次来到里世界的阿不思不是我的敌人，但现在？现在我不再知道了。你想要什么，阿不思？你想从我这里得到什么？”

阿不思来不及回答。他们到了。

20.

阿不福思打断了他的鼻梁。

这几乎要算得上是阿不思能预料到的最温和的反应了，他朝他大喊大叫，愤怒让他满脸通红，而阿不思就只是沉默不语，任凭阿不福思把他能够想到的一切恶毒之词劈头盖脸地砸向他。盖勒特看起来想挥拳揍他一顿，但阿不思阻止了金发男孩，他已经受够了不断失去亲人，如果宣泄能够留下阿不福思，他不介意承受更多。

“冷静了吗？”盖勒特靠着门框，没有朝阿不福思多看一眼，“你们该走了。”

“我不会丢下安娜！”阿不福思用嘶哑的嗓音低吼道。

盖勒特好笑地说，“随便你。”

他率先走出门去，阿伯内西跟在他身后，拎了一桶机油。阿不思拽了一下还愣在原地，似乎没想到盖勒特冷漠的反应的阿不福思，他们自发地跟了上去。

盖勒特把他们送回戈德里克，行尸游行后的村庄愈来愈看不出原本的模样。阿不福思远远地站在路边，盖勒特一条腿撑着地面，支起上半身看着阿不思。他张了张嘴巴，似乎想说些道别的话。

阿不思笑了一下，真诚地说，“谢谢你。”

盖勒特点了点头，“现在你知道了。”他说。不知怎么的，阿不思认为他完全明白了盖勒特的意思。“你打算怎么办？”

“我希望有更好的办法。”

盖勒特冷哼了一声。

阿不思宽容地笑了笑，试图给盖勒特一个拥抱。尽管盖勒特故意表现得十分抗拒，但事实上他接受了这个拥抱。“我们还会见面的。”他说。

“是啊，当你把所有曾来到里世界的人都带过来。”

“我不知道，盖勒特，我不确定。”

“我希望我们下次见面是因为两个世界融合。”

阿不思没有说话，他又一次拥抱了盖勒特，这一次金发男孩回抱了他。他牵住阿不福思的手，像盖勒特曾告诉他的那样转述给阿不福思。他不知道阿不福思选择了哪些美好回忆，但他感受到身后的目光。当他试图回头时，他回到了他们的世界。

盖勒特不在那里。

21.

“老大，又有人闯进里世界了，你还要去吗？”

“嗯哼。”

“好吧，注意安全。你最近可真勤快。”

他们目送盖勒特骑着摩托绝尘而去，文达斜睨了阿伯内西一眼，玩笑地说，“猜猜看这次老大会不会遇上阿不思？”

“不会。”奎妮说。“不会。”阿伯内西说。“我猜是个女孩。”克雷登斯说。

所有人都看向她，只有文达说，“我觉得会。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh从去年开始的短篇最近终于心血来潮完成了hhhh现在来看它确实是一个过于直白糟糕的寓言故事。尽管我已经想不起当时写下它的理由，但感谢大纲，我还能继续完成它hhhhh


End file.
